


What If...?

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago, Lego Ninjago (Graphic Novels)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Cole (Ninjago)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty short Seliel fic, because I felt like writing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If...?

Seliel often found herself wondering what her life would have been like if she had accepted Cole’s offer that night. Cole had opened the door to a new, yet familiar, way of life. A life where she would have gotten to fight alongside the exact same team that inspired her to take up the fight in the first place. She would have been able to fight alongside her very own heroes, helping them make sure that the people of Ninjago were safe.

In a way, she was already helping them by protecting Nom. Seliel knew that they covered more ground by working separately, and that she repeatedly told them that teamwork wasn’t really her style. Yet, she couldn’t help but wonder what if?


End file.
